Everything Dies
by oath2order
Summary: When an adventurer releases a curse upon himself, he realizes that death is not as bad as it seems.


Two months after the destruction of the Fremennik wolf god, the weather took a change. The storms typical for that time of year grew more violent. There were countless occasions of a ship running aground in Rellekka from the force of the waves. When it wasn't storming, the sky was overcast, filled with dark, almost black clouds that threatened to wipe out the sun.

Fenrir, the warrior known to have dealt the final blow to the Hati Wolf, was unaware of this change. He had left Rellekka after the death, instead choosing to travel to Morytania. Rumor had it, there was another wolf loose in the swamps. This wolf had been known for killing both werewolves and vampires alike, and as it was deemed to be a threat by the tiny village of Canifis, a bounty was placed on it's head: 10,000 gold pieces for the head of Edda, the name given to it.

Fenrir thought this would be easy. The swamps were like a second home to him, and he spent every minute of spare time exploring them even more. But Edda knew the swamp better. She had lived in those swamps for ages, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She knew every path through the Haunted Woods and all the shortcuts. She knew how far away something was when a branch broke or a twig was snapped. She could sense when something entered her domain, and knew if it was not supposed to be there.

Edda was prepared when Fenrir had approached her cave, a collapsed opening to the Haunted Mines where Treus Dayth had roamed months before. She rose from her perch as he entered the cave, hoping to trap and kill him. Edda leaped down and pounced into her cave, surprising, but not striking the warrior. He dodged her initial attack and whispered a spell to confuse and disorient her. The weak spell bounced off her fur into the mine behind them, illuminating a tunnel that had not seen light for decades.

The wolf-goddess cast a spell of her own, a red ball which exploded into mist over Fenrir's head. He collapsed in a coughing fit, barely able to dodge the gaping jaw of Edda which crashed into the walls behind him. A low rumbling was heard, and a few pebbles fell into the ground. Fenrir looked up, only to see cracks spreading across the cave's ceiling. Knowing he had to get out immediately, he drew his sword. It was only a short sword, but one that would still serve it's purpose. He approached Edda's unconscious form carefully, and still staying a few feet away, aimed carefully and threw it directly into the wolf's left eye.

The sword sunk in to the hilt, blood leaking around it. The wolf-goddess was awakened with a groan. She knew she was going to die, but not without taking out this warrior first. She opened her mouth, and with a voice that had not been used in years, spoken quickly, gasping throughout her dying speech.

"_Tell me mortal, do you think you can kill two of us? Do you think you could survive a second time?"_

Fenrir said nothing, and before he could finish off the wolf, she howled, a loud, piercing sound that echoed to the back of the cave. Nothing happened at first, then, a rumble was heard. It got louder and louder as whatever it was that Edda had done, came rushing down the tunnel. Fenrir bolted out of the cave, running a safe distance away. He refused to look back until he felt it was safe.

When it was, he turned around. The cave was engulfed with something that could only be described as pure chaos. It was a being created purely of multicolored dark squares that moved around so rapidly that it was painful to look at.

Whatever it was, Fenrir knew he had to get away from it. He cast a teleportation spell, and appeared next to the Varrock fountain. He looked around, and could see nothing. With a sigh of relief, he turned west, heading to the bank. He needed to store his armor and head home to rest. As he removed his armor in the bank's private changing rooms, a familiar rumbling sound was heard. Paying no attention to his armor on the ground, he ran outside.

The sky had darkened, similar to the sky in Morytania. He looked to the eastern sky, and could only see one thing: The chaos being.

Fenrir ran. He pushed past the people staring and pointing in wonder. He ran out of the west gates of Varrock and paid no attention to the eventual screams of the people in the distance. He simply ran, reaching the white gates of Falador, only to find them closed. The chaos had just engulfed Barbarian Village and looked to be spreading north and south. With only a handful of runes left, Fenrir chose to teleport to Lumbridge.

The town was empty. Not a single person or animal was around. It appeared that everything that was living in the area had disappeared. There was no grass, no trees. No plant or animal was around. There was pure silence as he walked through the town, trying to figure out what happened. It didn't take too long for him to reach a conclusion.

"The thing is coming for me." He mumbled as he wandered through the blacksmith. "It's coming for me and destroying anything in it's way..."

Fenrir knew what he had to do then. He only had one option left. He ran to the roof of Lumbridge Castle, where he found the bank. The bankers were gone, consumed by the chaos creature, however, Fenrir knew enough about the bank to figure out how it worked. He grabbed some runes, and cast the spell to teleport to Camelot.

Fortunately, he was not too late. The beast must have split to search the wilderness for him. The town was flooded with people who had teleported from elsewhere, presumably to tell their tales of the beast. Fenrir turned to the White Wolf Mountain and once he reached the base, moved a few rocks to find his hiding place, and grappled over the rock slide.

He was in Taverna, the town of the druids. He slowly walked to the lake, home of Excalibur. He dove into the water, swimming to the island in the center. He turned to the east, closed his eyes, arms out- stretched, as he waited for the beast to find him.

It didn't take long. It must have grow dissatisfied with the wilderness and figured it should go south. Fenrir had a small smile on his face when the beast consumed him, slowly but deliberately taking apart his body.

The pain was immense, but Fenrir felt nothing of it. He stood still as the beast disassembled his body, starting with his extremities. It ate him, bit by bit. He could only smile as he thought of the memories of his life, starting with his adult life as a lumberjack.

_Tapping his chin in thought, Bob headed into the back storeroom and emerged a moment later with a plain bronze hatchet. "Here, I'll let you have this for free. It isn't anything special but maybe you could sell some logs to the general store. It's better than doing nothing."_

He grinned. He was so naïve in those days, to think that being a lumberjack could be fun. It did lead him to his next adventure in life, which sent him on his adventuring ways as a mage, even meeting a new friend.

_The adventurer tossed a four pointed silver star necklace into the air for Fenrir to catch and drop around his neck. "Thanks, um..." _

"_Oath"_

Nothing surprised him more than when he had helped Xenia in Lumbridge kill the first real threat to the village in years.

_This time, his ace sliced right through the rotting flesh and the reincarnated necromancer, Dragith Nurn was no more. "I...did it?" Fenrir asked himself, shocked._

One adventure lead to the next, and he found himself hunting dragons, giants, and even stumbling across a god...on accident, though.

_Fenrir picked up his rune long sword with his left hand when the wolf stirred, and almost dropped it when the wolf spoke. _

"_**Tell me Human, do you really think you can kill a god?"**_

"_I don't know, but I can try to." He answered, then brought his sword down, decapitating the Fremennik wolf God, Hati._

Even after adventuring, he had to settle down somewhat. His friend, Oath, wouldn't have it though. He was always traveling, and usually spent a lot of time and money at real estate agencies, trying to persuade them to allow him to access his home from each portal.

"_They still won't give permission for it!" Oath complained loudly, slamming his tea cup down on the table. Fenrir and Oath were having a meal together, something that didn't happen too often. _

"_But Oath, you know how the magic is. It's complicated, it takes time. Look at it from their perspective. They can't go around doing this for everybody." Fenrir said, hoping to calm Oath._

"_But I'm special! You know that! Everybody knows that! You know how much I travel, but..." Oath sighed. He reached across the table and took Fenrir's hand in his own. "It's just...I want to be able to come home every night so you're not here alone."  
><em>

_Fenrir gave a small smile. "It's okay, Oath, really. Just as long as you come home at some point, I'll be happy."_

Fenrir grunted, interrupting his reminisces. The chaos beast had devoured his legs and was slowly working it's way up his body. He could already feel it on his finger tips and he knew that after that, it wouldn't be much longer.

Not all the memories were good. There were the few negative ones.

"_Oath! What're you doing?" Fenrir asked, as Oath brushed past him. He followed Oath into the bedroom, where he was tearing through the dresser._

"_They're onto me. Saradominists. They've found out I was the mole in their church and I gotta go into hiding." Oath explained, grabbing a box hidden in the back of the dresser._

"_I told you not to get caught up in this! Don't take sides, I always told you!" Fenrir shouted as Oath ran into another room._

"_Now is not the time for that!" Oath shouted back angrily. He was now in the study, trying to find a book. "Fenrir, where is my prayer book?"_

"_I put it out to dry, it'll be done soon." Fenrir replied sarcastically. He knew something was fishy. "How long have you known about this?"_

_Oath froze. He knew he had been caught. He turned around to face Fenrir. "I'd say...two weeks?" He said with the guiltiest look on his face. "Fen, I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry. I wanted the last two weeks to be amazing And they were!"_

_Fenrir let out a choked sob. He had been lied to by Oath, his closest friend in all of RuneScape. "Oath...Don't come back for me. When you're all good and safe, don't return here. You're not welcome."_

_Instead of responding, Oath shrugged and turned back to the bookshelf, still searching for his book. When he found it, he stashed it in his bag, and pulled out some runes. With one last look at Fenrir, who had collapsed against the wall in tears, he cast the teleport spell and disappeared._

A tear streamed down Fenrir's face, bringing him back to reality once more. His left arm, the arm that slayed the Hati wolf, had vanished into the beast. He thought back once more, to his final memory.

_A note had arrived in the mail. It had been five years since Oath had disappeared. Five long years, and he had heard nothing from him. Fenrir had first wanted to throw the letter away and be done with it, but something told him to open it. He sat down in his newly refurbished study, and opened the letter._

"_To my dearest Fen,_

_ I can only hope that this letter reaches you and even more so that you read it. I know that after five years, you probably wish to have nothing to do with me, but please, accept my humblest apologies. I had to run, in order to save you. Had I not fled, the Saradominists would have surely killed you, along with me._

_ You're probably wondering where I'm at, and how I've been. I will tell you all this, and more, by the end of the week. Until then, _

_ Oath"_

_With a relieved sigh, Fenrir got up. Oath was alive. After all these years, he had eventually forgiven Oath, and learned more about the reasons that he had to escape._

_Two days later, at the stroke of midnight, there was a purple flash in the garden. Someone had used the portal. Without a second thought, Fenrir grabbed his sword, and crept to the front door. He opened it, and drew his blade, only to meet the smiling face of Oath._

_Oath's arms were outstretched for a hug, but his cheery demeanor drooped only when he saw the sword. "Is that how you're going to greet me after all these years, by running me through with a sword?" He grinned, stepping forward._

_Fenrir dropped his sword, accepting the hug. They stayed like that for a while, until Oath finally broke away. "I guess I have a bit of explaining to do..." He said sheepishly._

_After hours of discussion and an argument or two, Oath had filled Fenrir in on the details of the past few years. There was just one thing left._

"_Fen, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you help me with something?" Oath asked. Fenrir tensed up. Oath never asked for anything and when he did, it was usually something major. "Do you know where Soul Wars is?" When Fenrir nodded, he continued. "The man who runs that game, Nomad, is under suspicion for stealing souls. If I can turn him over to the Church of Saradomin, they'll pardon me for everything I've done. He's...strong, and I really need your help." Fenrir simply nodded, not knowing this would be their final adventure._

"_Oath, watch out, the mines!" Fenrir shouted, causing Oath to jump over one of the flame mines. The fight with Nomad had been going on for well over an hour, with no end in sight. Nomad was a skilled warrior and an even more skilled mage._

_Fenrir cast another spell, this one hitting Nomad. His cape burst into flames, which he tossed aside easily. Oath took the opportunity to leap in, and attempt to slash at Nomad. The effect of the stolen souls had made Nomad much more powerful than normal humans._

"_Let's see how you can handle this!" Nomad screamed, casting a teleportation spell. Oath was teleported into the center of the arena. He cast an ancient ice spell, freezing Oath in a trap of blocks. A ball of dark energy appeared and grew in his hands as he took aim. He let the spell loose after a few seconds, hitting Oath and knocking him backwards. Oath hit a pillar sideways, fortunately not dying, but leaving him wit a few broken bones._

_Fenrir leaped from behind another pillar, casting rapid air spells, each hitting Nomad, injuring him more. The dark energy spell had weakened him greatly, and the air spells had pushed him over the edge. One last air spell pushed Nomad back, and with a loud crack, he fell over, dead._

_Instead of making sure his enemy was dead, Fenrir ran to Oath, who had started to bleed. His left arm was twisted at a grotesque angle; his legs crumbled beneath him. The rune plate body that Oath had worked tirelessly to keep shined had shattered, it's pieces littering the ground. A rib had broken through his chest._

_He gasped for air, knowing there wasn't much time left. "Fen..." He groaned. "I dodged that mine, didn't I?" He smiled faintly._

"_Yeah, you did, but..." He choked on his words, pausing. "You're gonna be fine. Let's teleport out and..." He stopped, interrupted by Oath._

"_I never stopped..." Oath coughed, some blood spilling out of the side of his mouth. "I never stopped thinking about you. Those five years, I kept thinking about you and what you were doing."_

_Fenrir nodded quickly. "I know, I did too. I missed you so much." He grabbed Oath's right hand, squeezing tightly. "Don't let go Oath, please. Don't leave me again."_

_Oath sighed, and closed his eyes. "I'll always love you Fen. You know that." He coughed again, and with a shudder, took his last breath. His grip on Fenrir's hand tightened, then he let go._

_He burst into a new set of tears as Oath passed away. Nothing more could be done._

_One week later, Fenrir had finally finished. The mausoleum built next to his house was finally finished. It was small and plain, built out of white marble. There were no fancy designs, however, unlike most, there was a Zamorakian symbol engraved above the entrance. Inside was a single room, in the center was the casket where Oath lay to sleep. Fenrir could only look at the final resting site with the smallest amount of sadness. No emotion remained within him since the death of Oath. There was a small meow from Killer, the hellcat that Oath kept around the house. It purred as it wove between Fen's legs, trying to get attention. He picked it up, scratching behind it's ears as he realized what he had to do. He had to make the world a better place, to redeem himself for not saving Oath._

Fenrir sighed happily. He felt no pain from the beast, even as it chewed away his torso. He took a deep breath, and refused to breath out, allowing the beast to finish him off. _"I'm coming home for you Oath." _He thought as his life vanished.

**Author's Note: I was listening to the Lavender Town theme when I wrote this. Creepiest song I've ever heard, and it's made even more creepy considering it was one in the morning...Anyways, consider this my late Halloween special, despite it not being scary. And I really need to describe combat better. Please review it, I want to improve. Thanks!**


End file.
